The use of off-the-golf course training devices has grown considerably with the popularity and competitiveness of the sport. Three major factors come into play in training aids, their ability to simulate accurately the conditions of a golf course, their ability to be transported and assembled quickly, and their ability to aid the golfer in the collection of golf balls.
Golf devices used by players who wish to perfect their game through practice off the golf course have been known in the prior art. This prior art includes both commercially available devices and patents for such devices. These are discussed below.
The MacKenzie patent (3,275,325) discloses a golf putting trainer comprising an elevated platform, a ramp to access the platform, several golf holes through the platform, an L shaped gutter for returning balls which enter the golf holes, a channel in the ramp for returning golf balls which do not enter the golf holes, and a trough attached to the mouth of the L shaped gutter. In operation a golfer putts a golf ball up the ramp and into one of the golf holes. After the ball enters the hole, it falls through the platform and lands upon the L shaped channel. The ball rolls by gravity to the trough and continues in the general direction of the golfer. If the golf ball fails to enter a golf hole, it rolls back down the ramp and falls into a channel in the ramp. This channel feeds into the L shaped gutter and the balls continues its path as described above. Additionally, the golf ball return system of this device significantly reduces the momentum of the golf ball and thus decreases the distance the golf ball will travel.
The Tierney patent (3,856,313) discloses a golf putting target having a golf carpet, a platform, several golf holes, and gutters located on either side of the platform. This device does not return the golf ball directly to the golfer and thus increases the time required to retrieve the golf balls.
The Hickman patent (4,805,912) discloses a golf putting teaching aid for improving putting skills. This device comprises a golf carpet, a platform, a golf hole through the golf carpet and platform, and an indicating device which is used to coach the golfer how to swing. This device requires the golfer to remove the golf balls from the golf hole and thus increases the time required to use the device.
The Zawacki design patent (D 234,526) illustrates a golf target having a golf carpet attached to a platform. There are several holes of varying diameters through the platform and golf carpet. This device does not return the golf ball to the golfer.
The Portteus patent (3,142,487) discloses a golf return game having a putting area and a ball target and return area. The putting area has a discharge chute which feeds into a tee orifice. Attached to tee orifice is a discharge groove which extends the length of the putting area. The target and return area is a semicircular stop which deflects a golf ball back into the direction of the golfer. This device does not accurately return the golf ball back to the golfer. Thus, considerable time may be spent in the recovery of the golf balls.
The Johnson design patent (D 123,540) illustrates a golf exerciser having an elevated target area and a ball return from the target area. The ball return is a hollow tube that transports balls from a collection area at the target to a holding pen located by the golfer. This device is not readily portable and requires a great deal of time to erect.
The Lagaard design patent (D 83,050) illustrates a golf carpet attached to an elevated platform. There are several golf holes through the golf carpet and platform. There is a chute for returning golf balls which enter the golf holes, but the chute does not return the golf ball directly to the golfer, and thus increases the time and energy required to retrieve golf balls.
The Trangmar patent (2,110,925) discloses a golf putting target comprising a grass carpet attached to a platform. The platform and carpet have a golf hole at the distal end. Located below the hole is a cup for catching the golf ball. Attached to this cup is a channel for returning the golf ball to a collection site near the golfer. This device is not easily portable and requires considerable time to erect.
The commercially sold Kuroco "Puttmaster Boomerang", referenced in the "Morris et al. design patent (D 316,120), discloses a golf putting device having a ramp, a golf hole and cup, an L-shaped gutter along the back and one side of the ramp, and a second gutter from the cup to the L-shaped gutter. The second gutter guides a golf ball falling into the cup to the L-shaped gutter, which in turn guides the ball to a exit at the base of the device. From this point on, there is no guidance for the return of a golf ball. In addition, the rolling momentum and energy of a ball falling into the cup or the L-shaped gutter can be lost by the ball bouncing back and forth between the gutter sides. Therefore, a golf ball may fail to return to the golfer positioned a distance away from the device.
Although all of the above-discussed devices relate to golf putting trainers which have one or more of the disadvantages of not being readily transportable or easily assembled, and requiring additional time to retrieve used golf balls.